


Shoebox Love

by dubuwon07



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubuwon07/pseuds/dubuwon07
Summary: Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had no idea the story they would uncover from a simple shoebox. Will the past stay the past or will history be doomed to repeat itself?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shoebox Love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on/inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/boohyunn/status/1248566270447865857?s=21) tweet. I apologize in advance for slow updates.

“What are we doing up here again? It’s so hot.” Tzuyu whines, fanning herself with her shirt collar. 

Currently, they were in the attic of Chaeyoung’s stepfather’s home who apparently was a hoarder. The small space was filled with boxes and boxes of who knows what. Some had things written on the side like ‘Christmas lights’ or ‘Halloween decorations’ but whether or not that was true had yet to be proven. 

“Oh, stop whining and grab another box” Chaeyoung is rummaging through her fifth box but still hasn’t found anything good “We’ll be going to university at the end of summer. We should at least bring something with us to the states so we’re more at home right?”

A sense of dread washes over Tzuyu at Chaeyoung’s words that it makes her wonder, is it now? Is now the right time to say it? 

“Hey Chaeng-“

“Whoa! Look at this!” 

Tzuyu froze. The words she wanted to say, they caught in her throat. “What’d you find?” She says, instead. 

In front of Chaeyoung, sat a shoebox full of letters and a handful of pictures. One of them is a picture of three girls, all in their high school uniform at, what looked like, their graduation.

“Is that Jeongyeon unnie?” Tzuyu exclaimed, grabbing the picture out of Chaeyoung’s hands.

For as long as Tzuyu had known Chaeyoung and, so by default, Jeongyeon, the older woman always had long, beautiful black hair. She had never seen Jeongyeon the way she looked in this photo, shoulder length haired and blonde. She had also never seen the women in them either.

“Who are the other two?” Tzuyu wondered.

The photo had Jeongyeon in the middle with one girl on either side. The one on the left had big brown eyes and a smile that made you feel safe. While the one on the right was smiling so wide, you could really see her charming bunny teeth. 

“I know that’s Jihyo unnie” Chaeyoung points to the girl on the left “But I’m not sure about the other one”

They looked through the other pictures in the box. The majority of them were Jeongyeon with this bunny teeth girl. In almost every picture, they looked quite close, if not, intimate. 

“How old are these?” Tzuyu wondered out loud.

“I don’t know but it must have been before mom met Changjoon because I’ve never seen these pictures of unnie” Chaeyoung replies, studying each photo intently “I wonder who this girl is”

There is one photo in particular that catches Chaeyoung’s attention. Jeongyeon and this mystery woman are in what looks to be a club, with matching silver outfits. A violet light is illuminating on them as they dance just a little too close to be just friends. Even the way they looked at each other said something was going on between them.

On the back of this photo, someone wrote **Jeongyeonie and Nabongs: Bristol 2001**

Chaeyoung decides to look through the letters next. A lot of them were faded and yellowing but then there were others that looked fairly recent. The recent ones looked like they hadn’t been opened but all of them were from an Im Nayeon. It didn’t take long for Chaeyoung to figure out that Nayeon was probably the ‘Nabongs’ in the photo.

“I wonder why I never met her” Chaeyoung mumbles.

“What are you doing?”

The two young girls jumped at the sudden voice. Neither of them had time to react before Jeongyeon snatched the contents of the shoebox out of their hands. She looked visibly upset and neither of them really knew why.

It took a second before Chaeyoung found her voice “Unnie, we were just looking for things to take to the dorms with us and we found the shoebox and-“

“And you thought it was okay to just go through it?” Jeongyeon, seeing the shock in both the girls face, took a second to compose herself “Just-leave it alone alright?”

“I-We’re sorry” was all Chaeyoung could say.

Jeongyeon clears her throat and nods. She grabs the shoebox, puts its contents back in and starts to go back downstairs. 

“But unnie!” Chaeyoung calls out “who’s Im Nayeon?”

“Just someone I used to know” she sighs “Make sure to wash up. Dinner’s almost ready” 

There was a beat after Jeongyeon left they let settle before Tzuyu voiced the question that was on both their minds “What was that all about?”

Chaeyoung stared at entrance to the attic “I’m not sure” 

//

That evening, after dinner, Chaeyoung walks Tzuyu home. On the way back, the brunette couldn’t help but think about her stepsister’s weird behavior. What was up with the shoebox? Who was this Im Nayeon? What made her so upset?

She was so lost in thought, she almost didn’t notice Jeongyeon coming out of the house, shoebox in hand. But she did and she hid as she watched the older woman drop the shoebox in the trash. Jeongyeon lingered for a moment as if contemplating if this was the right choice. To her, it must have been since she quickly went inside.

Chaeyoung thought the gods must have been smiling down on her. This was her chance. She waits a minute before grabbing the shoebox from the trash can and sneaking it up to her room.

Before she knows it, dawn is breaking and she has spent all night reading those letters.

//

“Tzuyu, you have to listen to this” Chaeyoung plops down on the taller girl’s bed with one of the letters in hand “ _My dearest Jeongyeonie, have you been well? The cherry blossoms are blooming and I cannot help but think of you and how nice it would be to walk together, hand in hand, as happy as the other couples I see._ If that’s not gay yearning I don’t know what is”

Tzuyu is sitting against the bedpost with her own letter in hand. “I don’t think unnie ever replied to any of these letters. Listen to this” she clears her throat “ _I don’t know if you’ll ever respond to these letters. In this day and age, it’s probably outdated right? But at this point, I’m too scared to stop writing them. I’m too scared to let you go. Are you reading this? If you are, just know I never stopped thinking of you_ ”

“That sounds really sad.” Chaeyoung pauses for a second, taking the words in “You don’t think it was one sided, do you?”

“Maybe...” Tzuyu’s voice trailed off at the end “I wonder what happened” 

Chaeyoung also wondered the same thing. She wondered why the letters just stopped about two years ago. She wondered why Jeongyeon had such a sad look in her eyes when Chaeyoung asked who Nayeon was. She wondered if-

The short girl sat up so fast, it surprised Tzuyu. “You know what we should do?”

Tzuyu raised an eyebrow. Chaeyoung had this gleam in her eyes like she usually did when she came up with one of her crazy ideas “What..?”

“Let’s find out what happened!” Chaeyoung exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world “Let’s find Nayeon”

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is based off [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363736107404710496/?amp_client_id=CLIENT_ID\(_\)&mweb_unauth_id=d663540d&simplified=true)


End file.
